cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Protectorate of Sovereign Socialist Ententes
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} The Protectorate of Sovereign Socialist Ententes (POSSE) was a short-lived medium alliance on the Brown team. It was founded on April 12, 2016. PoSSE ceased to officially exist on May 20, 2017 following the PoSSE-WAPA crisis, re-branding itself as Aevrum. Charter The Elective State Of The Protectorate Preamble: We the Sovereigns under the banner of The Protectorate, in order to maintain the stability of the world, progress Humanity, and promote global revolutionary thought, do hereby ordain this establishment of this Elective state. Article I. The Membership Of The Protectorate Section 1. The Protectorate is hereby established as a bloc with the adoption of this charter consisting of two bodies, The Protectorate Of Sovereign Socialist Ententes, and The National Revolutionary Party. Section 2. Members of The Protectorate at all times hold dual citizenship of the bodies within the Bloc, allowing at any time for a request to switch between bodies. Section 3. Member alliances of The Protectorate are subject only to the charter of The Elective State Of The Protectorate and may hold no separate government nor charter. Section 4. Treaties held prior to the establishment of The Elective State Of The Protectorate will be continued to be held. Section 5. The Protectorate Of Sovereign Socialist Ententes shall be decreed as a non-raiding alliance banning assigned members the ability of raiding, whilst the members assigned to The National Revolutionary Party shall be allowed such ability. Article II. Triumvirate Structure & Elections Section 1. The Ministers are an elected body consisting of three positions in order to forum a Triumvirate: The Minister of Interior Affairs, The Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Minister of War Section 2. The position of The Ministers is permitted to both The Primary Body and The Secondary Body of The Protectorate Section 2. The Ministers positions are acquired through an election consisting of all bodies that follow the charter of the Protectorate. Section 3. An elected Minister holds the position for a term lasting six months, unless impeached upon a vote of no confidence by the membership (refer to Article VI) of The Protectorate or if they are to drop / retire / or be deleted from the bodies identified as a part of The Protectorate. Section 4A. Any Member with more than fifty (50) days of Alliance Seniority throughout The Protectorate Bodies is allowed to nominate themselves to stand for election as a specific Minister at the time of elections. Section 4B. Any member with more than ten (10) days of Alliance Seniority throughout The Protectorate Bodies may be nominated by another member with more than seventy-five (75) days of Alliance Seniority throughout The Protectorate Bodies to stand for election as a specific Minister at the time of elections. Section 5. At the time of elections, candidates are only permitted to run for a single government position. Section 6. Nominations for Minister-ship shall be held for a period of seven days, which will begin at the time of seven days prior to the end of the former minister's terms. Section 7. The election of the The Ministers shall be held for a time of seven days the candidate which has received the highest number of votes shall be elected to the position run for. Section 8. For the case of a tie for first place in the ministerial elections, a second election is held for such position for a period of four days. Section 9. If such events were to occur and in the second ministerial election and second tie were to happen, the duty is delegated to the Overseer to pick between the candidates as to which would be better for the people. Section 10. Upon adoption of this charter a starting Triumvirate shall be established. This Triumvirate will consist as such, Diadochi and Minister of Foreign Affairs, Andrewb610 as Minister of Internal Affairs, Alonso Quixano as Minister of War, all of which will serve a six month term, unless subject to cases proposed in Section 3. Article III. Election Of The Overseer Section 1. Upon formal adoption of this charter, the position of Overseer will be appointed to PJK11. Section 2. Every 12 months, a vote consisting of all Protectorate branches is held to endorse the current Overseer to continue ruling another year. Section 3. The voting to endorse the Overseers position shall run for a period of seven days, after which voting is declared complete. Section 4. At the declaration of completion the Overseer will hold position for another year or be deposed as determined by the option has attained the most votes. Section 5. In the case of the Overseer being deposed a nominations will be held for a period of seven days until completion. Section 6. After the completion of nominations elections shall begin 1 day later which shall last seven days. Section 7. At completion of the seven day election season, the candidate which has received the highest vote count shall be anointed the position of overseer. Section 8. In the case of a tie between candidates, electoral power is delegated to the Triumvirate which must reach a majority consensus to appoint a candidate as Overseer. Section 9. The public elections of the Overseer will be taken part in by all bodies of the Protectorate. Article IV. Power Of The Overseer And Triumvirate Section 1. To change the alliance charter, The Ministers must vote on a proposal one of them puts forward first. Section 2. If 100% consensus is achieved in this vote, the Overseer then decides to approve or deny the change. Section 3. If the Overseer approves the change, the Charter is updated to reflect the change, if not it is defeated. Section 4. To declare war on an alliance or group, The Ministers must vote on a proposal one of them puts forward first. Section 5. If 100% consensus is achieved in this vote, the Overseer then decides to approve or deny the war request. Section 6. If the Overseer approves the War, it is conducted by the Minister of War and Triumvirate, if not it is defeated. Section 7. To sign a foreign treaty with another alliance or group, the Ministers must vote on a proposal one of them puts forward first. Section 8. If 100% of the Triumvirate agrees to the treaty it passes. If only two thirds majority is achieved in this vote, the Overseer then decides to approve or deny the treaty signing. Section 9. If the Overseer approves the Treaty, it is then signed off by the entire Government, if not it is defeated. Section 10. To end a war, or cancel a foreign treaty, either the Overseer, or any Minister, can call a for a government vote and specify what specific terms to exit the war or treaty involved. Section 11. Once called for, the period of time government members can vote will last four days or until all votes have been cast. No less than three-fourth vote by the government is required to end a war or treaty, at which will be carried out respectively. If not the treaty or war continues. Section 12. If a vote to end a war or cancel a treaty fails to pass, and a significant new development occurs within the next seven days justifying a new vote, a new vote may be called immediately. Section 13. Any decision to be taken by a Minister, which would be seen by an ordinary alliance member to be a decision that would be considered to have large impact to the Government, the Membership or the Alliance Sovereignty, as opposed to an action with minor impact, a vote must be held by all three Ministers first before the original Minister can proceed as they desire. Section 14. If unclear whether a decision as described in Section 13 of this Article would have a large or only minor impact the Minister must always lean on the side of caution and put it to the vote of The Triumvirate to ensure no abuse of process/power. Section 15. If The Ministers agree by 100% consensus on the decision proposed that would have large impact, then the decision is passed and goes ahead, executed by that Minister. Section 16. If the Ministers can only agree by a two thirds majority on the decision proposed that would have large impact, then and only then is the Overseer asked to make the deciding vote yes or no. Section 17. Any Minister can make a large impact proposal concerning a different Minister’s portfolio at any time, and if passed by 100% consensus, or by two thirds Ministers and the Overseer, then it shall go ahead. Section 18. It is then assigned to be implemented by the appropriate Ministerial portfolio relevant to the proposal, given the terms agreed on in the vote regarding the proposal and that Ministers normal discretion. Section 19. Any decisions in a Minister's normal role that is not of major impact, is always at the Minister's discretion. Article V. Loss of Government Section 1. If at any moment, the Overseers nation is deleted by themselves or the CN admin, or they voluntarily drop their AA, a new Overseers election process is automatically triggered. Section 2. When voting for the new Overseer, the same procedures/rules are followed as in Article II. Section 3. If at any moment, a Minister’s nation is deleted by themselves or the CN admin, or they voluntarily drop their AA, a new Ministerial election is automatically triggered for that ministerial position only. Section 4. When voting for the new Minister, the same procedures/rules are followed as in Article I. Article VI. Impeaching the Overseer or Parliament Section 1. If at any time the Triumvirate wants to impeach the Overseer, it may do so by a Minister initiating a vote. Section 2. To impeach the overseer, a majority consensus vote of The Ministers is required. Section 3.If the Overseer is impeached after a ministerial vote the procedure of electing a new Overseer from Article II will proceed forth with the change of nominations beginning the day of impeachment. Section 4. If a member is to officially call for the impeachment of a Minister, it is for the Overseer to follow through and hold a vote. Section 5. The voting period on the impeachment shall last for five days to which the decision will be decided by the majority vote. Section 6. If the minister is is impeached nominations for the position will be held for a period of 3 days. Section 7. After the conclusion of nominations as defined in Section 6 of this Article, the election to follow will occur as a normal of ministerial elections. The member elected to the position will only hold office until his predecessors was intended to finish, at which the election cycle of The Ministers will begin again. Article VII. Publication of Government Decisions Section 1. All articles deemed necessary public knowledge, unless seen as threat to the integrity and safety of the alliance must be within public reach, whether by Forum or Alliance Announcements Section 2. Articles deemed necessary public knowledge consist of but not limited to: A. The Possibility of War B. Amendments To The Constitution C. The Removal And Appointment Of A Member To The Government D. The Removal And Appointment Of A Member To The Outernational Guard E. Guides For Nation Building Article VIII. Formation And function Of Judiciary Section 1. The Alliance Judiciary system is formed of The Ministers and Overseer Section 2. The Overseer and Triumvirate Acts as the roles of the Judge and Jury. Section 3. The Overseer and Triumvirate, when serving as a Jury votes in whole to come to a majority conclusion. Section 4. When a majority conclusion is reached by the Overseer and Triumvirate, it is the duty of the Overseer to make sure the government's decision is carried out as specified. Section 5. The Overseer serves as the executioner of the Judiciary's decisions, and is responsible for fulfilling such.